deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts
Kingdom Hearts (キングダムハーツ, Kingudamu Hātsu) is a series of action role-playing video games developed and published by Square Enix. It is the result of a collaboration between Square and Disney Interactive Studios and is under the direction of Tetsuya Nomura, a longtime Square character designer. Kingdom Hearts is a crossover of various Disney settings based in a universe made specifically for the series. Characters from Square Enix's Final Fantasy series make appearances and interact with the player and Disney characters. The series centers around the main character, Sora, in his search for his friends and his encounters with Disney and Final Fantasy characters on their worlds. The Kingdom Hearts series currently consists of six games across different video game platforms, with three remakes, and three spin-off games. Future titles are planned. There have also been several types of merchandise released along with the games, such as soundtracks, figurines, and companion books. In addition, the games have also been adapted into a manga series and novels. Kingdom Hearts is one of the series that was crossed-over into Monty Oum's Dead Fantasy series, with a couple of the characters from the game series fighting for "Team Final Fantasy". Overview Kingdom Hearts features a mixture of familiar Disney and Final Fantasy characters, as well as multiple new characters designed and created by Nomura. Though the series features locations unique to the Kingdom Hearts franchise, worlds from Disney films are heavily explored. Sora must visit these worlds and interact with popular Disney characters to protect them from enemies. Often, Sora's actions in these worlds follow closely to the storylines featured in their accompanying Disney films. In one of the dialogues, Donald Duck tells Sora not to interfere with the worlds too much, since such interference would cause problems. Moogles, small creatures from the Final Fantasy series, are another common element in the games. They provide the player with synthesis shops in order to create items for use in the game. Links with Dead Fantasy .]] So far, only two characters from the ''Kingdom Hearts series have appeared in Dead Fantasy: Kairi, the main female protagonist of Kingdom Hearts, and her Nobody Naminé, who has yet to official appear in the main Dead Fantasy series. A few Final Fantasy characters who appear in Dead Fantasy - Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Rikku, and Yuna - have also had roles in Kingdom Hearts of various importance. Another link between Kingdom Hearts and Dead Fantasy is Kairi and Naminé's use of Keyblades, a type of weapon heavily featured in the game series, and Kairi's Drive Form ability which was used in Kingdom Hearts II. The inclusion of Kingdon Hearts characters in the Dead Fantasy series came to a suprice to fans of the movie series, as it was thought that only characters canon to the Final Fantasy and Dead or Alive series would be featured, and Oum hadn't mentioned including Kingdom Hearts fighters before the release of Dead Fantasy II, in which Kairi debuted. Games This is the list of games in order of release: *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002) *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' (2004) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2005) *''Kingdom Hearts coded'' (2008) *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' (2009) *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' (2010) *''Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance (2012)'' Final Mixes and Remakes *''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' (2002) *''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+'' (2007) *''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' (2007) *''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' (2010) *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix'' (2011) External Links *[http://www.khwiki.net/Kingdom_Hearts_%28series%29 Kingdom Hearts (series) on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki] he Category:Game Series